Therapeutic exercise devices are frequently used by convalescing and disabled individuals to exercise muscles and limbs that would not otherwise receive significant use. This exercise is important because it prevents the muscles and other tissues from atrophying and the cartilage around the bones from hardening as would otherwise happen when limbs fall into disuse. Many exercise devices include a rotating shaft with hand or foot holds. The shaft is either manually or mechanically rotated. Manual exercise devices are rotated by the user's muscle power. These devices are used by individuals with sufficient body strength and control to turn the shaft for a sufficient amount of time so that the individuals receive a sufficient amount of exercise. Mechanical exercise devices are driven by motor systems connected to their shafts. These devices are used by individuals who lack sufficient strength or body control to turn the shaft manually but who would still otherwise benefit from this type of therapeutic motion.
Many current therapeutic exercise devices are of minimal versatility, which limits their usefulness. For example, most exercise devices are either exclusively manually or motor operated and cannot be switched between drive modes. Consequently, individuals who would benefit by a combination of manual and mechanically assisted therapy need to be provided with two exercise devices. The cost of providing near-duplicate equipment can be an expensive proposition. This is especially true for homebound individuals who may be of limited means.
Still another limitation of many current exercise devices is that they are not readily adapted for use by bedridden individuals. While there have been some exercise devices for bed use developed, many of them must be clamped to a bed frame prior to use. Thus, whenever an individual desires use of the device, a caregiver must typically mount the device and then disconnect it each time its use is desired. In a hospital or convalescent facility with a large number of individuals desiring use of the exercise devices, significant amounts of caregiver time may be required setting up and taking down the devices used by the patients. Furthermore, some bed-mountable exercise devices can only be properly used when attached to an appropriate support structure. An individual cannot simply place these devices on the floor or other surface where their use may sometimes be more convenient or comfortable. Moreover, many homebound individuals may not have, or may not desire, the type of bed frames to which these devices must be mounted.
Motor driven exercise devices have their own disadvantages. These devices tend to be rather bulky and difficult to set up. This limits their use by homebound individuals. Moreover, their size and complexity make it difficult for a traveling caregiver such as a physical therapist to take the device from patient to patient. Another disadvantage of motor driven exercise devices is that the few available for bedridden individuals are difficult to set up and take down. This contributes to the problems associated with providing a bedridden individual with the exercise required.